Thank You
by celtic elf
Summary: Has nothing to do with the war of the Ring...Malie and Legolas are best friends. But what happens when she thinks of him as more than that? Typical, short romance story. R&R plz


5:02:37 PM Monday, August 12, 2002  
  
THANK YOU  
  
"UGH! Get back here elf!" I yelled from the mud that I was now laying in. My best friend, Legolas, pushed me down into the puddle after I told him he resembled a toothless snotty orc. Legolas and I were an odd pair. He, an elf and a prince,and I, a mortal and a princess had been best friends since I was about 14. Even though my mother, Anaqlarwen had given up her immortality to be with my mortal father, I still had elven traits that passed from her to me. My hair was dark brown and my eyes an off shade of green.My eyesight wasnt as keen as most elves or some halfelves but my hearing was good and I also inheritted the pointy ears my mother had. My father passed on alot of his traits to me too. His adventurous soul was the best trait I believe. I was great with swords because my father taught me at an early age how to defend myself with one. But he passed away shortly after I learned how to use it. "Do you honestly think Im going to come back there just because you said? You may be a princess but Im a prince and much older." Legolas stuck his pink tongue out past his lips and backed away as I glared angrily at him. Im sure you are wondering what im doing in Mirkwood. Well, my father and King Thranduil were friends, like best friends, and after my fathers death my mother made me visit the king and Legolas and Ive been here ever since. Ever since I came here, from the start, Legolas picked on me and it wasnt until I was 13 that I started defending my self. Im not like other princesses either. I dont fawn over the Prince like hes the only man in the world. Im more interested in having fun. And how can you have fun in those dresses? You cant run in those. "Legolas Greenleaf. I may be a mortal but I can out run you anyday. Rain or Shine!" With that I jumped up and ran after him. Legolas' hair whipped behind him as he ran through the trees fast as lightening but I was gaining on him fast. Before he could even blink I grabbed him by the collar and slung him to the ground. He grabbed my arms bringing me down to the forest floor along with him. "UGH!!!" I wrestled him on the ground for a little while, getting us even more dirty than we already were. "uh oh..." Legolas stopped when he was right ontop of me. He was looking up at the setting sun. I didnt care why he said 'uh oh', I just didnt want him to move from this spot. My breath started increasing along with my heart beat. My legs were placed in between his seperated legs. Our hips pressed against the others. "Wha-what is it?" I swallowed hard as he looked back down at me. "Its getting dark. Maybe we should get back home. Father is going to be upset anyway. Look how dirty we are." He laughed and held his hand out to help me up. "yeah...So. I bet I can beat you back to the palace." I poked his dirt covered arms. "I bet you cant." "1...2..." I took off running as fast as I could leaving Legolas scratching his head. "NO FAIR!" Legolas called from behind me. I laughed as I tried to slow down but failed miseribly. I toppled over one of the gaurds at the gate before jumping back up when Legolas ran past me up to the palace doors. "You cheated!" I slapped his arm. The look on his face was genuine. The shocked look in his eyes and the jaw hung open wide made me laugh. "I cheated? But you--" "Where have you two been?! I was worried sick!" I jumped back and looked down at the ground, sheepishly as King Thranduil yelled from his balcony. His face was burning red with rage, I just knew it. "I want to see both of you in my office NOW!" Legolas flinched and nodded his head. "Look what you got us into." "ME?!" I placed my hand at the base of my neck and looked at him with shock. "yes you. If you hadnt of come along with me. I wouldnt have wondered so far out." I couldnt believe he was blaming this on me. "Legolas! You asked me to--" "Im just joking Malie. I know I asked you. haha. You take things too seriously." His blue eyes danced with excitement. His father was going to kill us and he was joking around. A feeling caught in the pit of my stomach as I brushed my dark brown muddy hair out of my face and opened the door. Legolas and I bowed low to the king and I avoided his scowl. "Legolas..Malie. You know better than to wonder off into the forest. How many times have I told both of you to take gaurds with you when you go out there? Its dangerous." King Thranduil sat down on his red velvet chair and crossed his hands over his chest, waiting for an explanation. Legolas stepped forward to speak first. "Im sorry father but it isn't fun with guards surrounding you. We were just trying to have fun." "Legolas. Its dangerous. Can you not have fun inside the palace?" "well, sire. Not really. Its much too crowded and the gaurds are always breathing down our backs." I stepped up to where Legolas stood and smiled sweetly at the king. His face softened a bit and he smiled back at me. "Malie. You are a princess. What would your mother say if she saw you like this?" "Shed lock me away in the dungeon. Father wouldnt though. He'd be standing here just as dirty as Legolas and I." I bowed my head at the mention of my Father. He was always playing outside with me while my mother crossed her arms and gritted her teeth untill I came inside. She would always yell at how dirty I got during the day. She forced me to wear dresses and play with the girls but I'd just end up throwing dirt on them and running off to play with the boys in pretend sword fights with sticks. "Yes, your father did like to have a bit of fun. But when it came down to it, he was very responsible. And was a king when he needed to be. Im asking you please cut out the folly and be more mature. Malie you're beautiful. Dont cover yourself with mud so much. And Legolas how are you going to find a wife when your rolling in mud?" Legolas smiled and shrugged as Thranduil dismissed us. "Malie your beautiful..." He batted his eyes, mocking his father. "As beautiful as a muddy goblin." He laughed but this time I didnt push him or slap him. I stared straight ahead thinking of the words he just said. Was King Thranduil just saying that? Was Legolas right? Of course he was. How pretty could I be dressed in breeches and covered in mud, how pretty could I be with my hair pulled back with stray hairs flying everywhere. "what? No comeback?" Legolas leaned up against my door frame crossing his arms with a wicked smirk. "No...just realizing how right you are.." I bowed my head and walked in my room before slamming the door and throwing myself on my bed while tears poured out of my eyes. I cried until my tears ran dry. It was completly dark outside now with thick clouds blocking any starlight from showing and a fog settled over the sleeping city. 'oh Daddy...Come back please...I need you more than ever. Tell me what I should do...Everyday I feel Im falling for the prince and each day he insulst me more and more. Am I ugly? Am I just doomed? What?' I sighed and leaned my chin into my elbows as a strong wind picked up and blew my hair in my face. Almost like a whisper, a dozen white butterflies floated past me and stopped on the same wall. I blinked and grabbed the tree limb to help my self down. As soon as I approached them, they fluttered off over the wall. The wind picked up again, telling me to follow them. I did and they drifted apart around a tree. As I looked closer I found someone was sitting up on a branch, muttering things to himself. It was Legolas. "fool! Why did you insult her? Of anything you could've said you compared her to a muddy goblin! Why is it so hard to tell someone your feelings?" He dug the blade of a knife into a block of wood, chipping little shards of wood off. "And now she thinks you really think shes ugly..." He leaned his head against and smiled up at the sky. Was this really happening? He had to be talking about me. Who else had he insulted and compared them to a muddy goblin. I climbed silently up the tree on the opposite side of the tree listening in the dark. "Well, tell her you dont think shes ugly." I leaned my head against the trunk with a snug grin on my face. Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he dropped the wooden thing he was carving and sat up to look at me. "Malie?? wha-what are you doing here?" He straightened his clothes and put his knife back into its holder. I didnt look at him but kept my gaze up into the tree. The clouds were parting now and stars were shining through the tree. "well, you were mumbling so loud anyone can hear you. Besides if you really like the girl tell her. She probably feels the same way." I turned my head and smiled at him. The dirt in my hair had came out between my balcony and now my hair fell over the side of my face like a curtain. "No. I know she doesnt." He closed his blue eyes and sighed heavily. All my feelings burst open and I couldnt control my finger sliding up to his face to brush the stray hair that had fallen around his face. "Legolas...I know she does.." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before jumping down to go back to my room. My heart was pounding so hard beneath my flesh I thought it would jump out. "Malie Wait!" Legolas' hand slid around my wrist turning me to face him. "You are beautiful. Im so sorry I compared you to a Goblin. I was just afraid to say what I really wanted to say. I love you. I've loved you since the first day you came here. You looked so innocent and beautiful when you and your mother walked up to my father and I. I couldnt say anything. You took my breath away." Legolas smiled down at me and brushed my hair back away from my face. I blinked my wide eyes and smiled back up at him. I hadnt expected him to say that but Im glad he did. He made me realize I loved him just as well and just the same. "I love you too. And I thought you hated me thats why you never said anything." He laughed and took my hands in his. "I could never hate you Malie." My heart just stopped beating. His eyes took mine in such a way I thought my knees were about to give way. Legolas slid his arms around me with his hands resting on the small of my back and drew me closer to him. "I love you." He whispered before bringing his lips down onto mine. They were so soft and warm I never wanted to part from them. His tongue brushed my lips, sending a wave of shivers down my spine. I moved my lips apart so his tongue could make his way in. I sighed when he seperated and rested my head against his chest. 'Thank you Daddy...' 


End file.
